


Din Djarin - NSFW Alphabet

by MudHorn_Djarin19



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, Edging, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PIV Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudHorn_Djarin19/pseuds/MudHorn_Djarin19
Summary: Here is my headcanons of NSFW alphabet for Din Djarin from The Mandalorian.Hope you enjoy!A good chunk of these will be used in my stories for him. However sometimes things might change depending on my idea/the plot :)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Din Djarin - NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Din didn’t really know anything about aftercare until you came into his life. He at first just kind of left you there, going back to work. After a while he picked up and learned that he should help you clean up, hold and caress you for a bit. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Din’s favorite body part is his hands and arms. He uses them everyday as part of his job and because of that they are fairly toned and strong. He likes what he can do with his hands to tease you, caress you and more. But also like how strong his arms are to hold you and carry you.  
His favorite body part of yours is your ass. He likes to place a hand on it while walking through towns to guide you, and grab handful of it when making out or during sex.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)  
Mans got a lot of it. I mean he’s never really had sexual experiences until you came along. He only got off a few times by himself but it wasn’t enough to get him off as properly as he wanted or needed. But with you in the picture now and knowing how to get him off just right… he produces a ton. He also loves to make you taste his. And taste yours in response, he finds it delicious. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He always makes sure to keep his face hidden only taking his helmet off in the darkness but the thought has crossed his mind a few times to say fuck it and remove it so you can finally see the real face of the man who fucks you, kiss you and make love to you without a beskar or blanket of darkness barrier but he continues to hold on to his tradition. One day he will do so but probably not until he marries you. If you will have him. Thus still following his traditions and not breaking codes. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Din doesn’t have much experience. He’s had a few endeavours here and there but nothing memorable and were only quickies. He usually just got off on his own. Being a Mandalorian and unable to remove your helmet, trying to keep yourself protected too limits you. He is learning a lot more now that you are in his life and showing him different things. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)  
He loves taking you up against the hull’s wall holding you in his arms while you’re legs and arms are wrapped around him. He doesn’t mind taking you from behind against the wall either. Watching as your butt wiggles in response and arch back into him for more. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Din is never goofy in the moment. He is as serious as can be as usual and makes sure to make things romantic and as sensual as can be.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
He’s a busy man fighting Imps and others, traveling all over the galaxy and now having to care for an adopted son so he doesn’t always get to groom himself but he does his best to. Never gets too unmanageable, usually just some short curly hairs. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Din wasn’t very romantic at first, not sure how to do so. He was pretty quiet and rough the first few times until you taught him and he softened up. Now he is a true romantic. Always calling you sweet names, caressing you, and only being rough with you when you ask. He has become a true romantic to you but denies to keep his tough guy persona going. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation head canon)  
Din in the past has jacked off quite a lot. It was his only form of release until he met you. Since you came into his life though he has toned down on doing so since he now has you as a means to help release. You still on occasions can catch him doing so in the cockpit and then tease him about it. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
He is new to kinks, still exploring them. Again minor lack of experience. But he has learned he likes edging, overstimulation and bondage so far. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
Anywhere on the ship. He has no preference. It’s really the only location you guys have to yourselves to do it for he doesn’t feel safe often staying at inns. As long as the kid is fast asleep and tucked away in his pod out of ear shot… anywhere on the ship works for him. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
His motivation is honestly just you yourself. You get him through everything. You are the light in his life. You keep him going to stay alive on the job and keep him on his toes in the bedroom. A simple tease from you can get him motivated and rearing to go. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)  
Don’t even think about someone else touching you. You are his and only his. He refuses to share you. So threesomes or swinging is out of the question.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
He loves when you go down on him. It’s a new experience to him and something about it makes him feel feral. He loves watching as you take him in your mouth and make eye contact with you (even if you can’t tell you are with his helmet on or in the dark). He also loves to go down on your in return, again he finds your juices sweet tasting. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
He uses a mix of both depending on the mood and what you want. He can go sensual and slow or fast and rough. He has no preference. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
He’s a busy man always having to track quarries or deal with the kid so oftentimes quickies are the way to go. He doesn’t mind them. Taking you in the cockpit in his chair, or against the wall in the hull. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Din is a man of many risks. It’s a part of his job. He doesn’t mind trying new things with you but doesn’t want to do anything you don’t want to do. He will always ask you first and confirm with you if you suggest something if that’s what you really want to do. He also doesn’t want to go too far and risk hurting or upsetting you. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Din is always pushing himself to the limits with his job so his stamina is very high. He can go several rounds and lasts for a good while. How many rounds you guys go is up to you though, he doesn’t want to push you too much.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Din doesn’t have any toys he uses himself. He never did this stuff really with others until you came into his life so he had no need for them. He isn’t even sure what there is to use. He isn't opposed to using anything if you mention it. Open to new things. 

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)  
Din *loves* to tease. He likes to get you riled up when out in public, get you riled up right before he leaves for a quarry. He knows it leaves you craving him more when you can’t have him right away. He’s ghost his fingers over you in different places, and whisper things to you to get you worked up. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
He’s a man of few words but in the bedroom he is constantly whispering praises to you. He moans an awful lot too but not too loud. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random head canon for the character of your choice)  
Din’s a dominant person. He likes to be in control. It comes from his job and he tries to ease up on it in the bedroom but it’s hard. You don’t mind though, you like him being dominant and in control, only easing up when you are teaching him something new. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)  
He’s packin’ fairly well. At least 8 inches in length and thick. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
He didn’t think he had a high sex drive but he does. His drive is fairly high. Always craving and thinking of you. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)  
Din doesn’t tire easily. So he doesn’t fall asleep right away afterwards. He ends up spending a good time cuddling you and having convos with you (now that he’s learned about aftercare).


End file.
